Autumn Fun
by Descendent
Summary: Well, its only taken twice as long as normal, but utumn fun is Finally over. Here's the last chapter folks
1. Insane in the fall Brain Or it begins

Autumn Fun  
  
Chapter One: Insane in the Fall Brain: Or lets get the insanity Rolling  
  
Well, I got a lot of requests for Omega and Betsy to be a part of this saga, especially from HoneyBug17, Christian, and Gofn1. But I decided that even though I like writing those two, I think the Seasonal Fun series does better without them. After all, they're meant for my serious writing, and the seasonal Fun series is anything but serious. Am I right? As for the timeline when I'm running this, well, let's run it in the old timeline when Wanda just joined, just before the Apocalypse thing. So with out further ado, these are those kind folks.  
  
Gofn1/ HoneyBug17: You two want Lancitty, you got it.  
  
Ellen: Bobby caught in another triangle, this time with Amara and Emma Frost? I can do that.  
  
Fennchan: Kurt and Wanda? I never thought of that couple. I suppose I could try to get them together, but I'm not sure it would last for long… I think I can use that idea in a later chapter.  
  
Abbalover: A guest appearance? Already. I think I can work something in for ya.  
  
TheScribe3: You want Bobby and Amara action as well. Done. And per your other idea, of having Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby causing trouble. It gives me many wicked ideas indeed.  
  
And those are the kind folks behind this chapter. That's right. Those are the people to blame for the insanity I'm about to unleash upon the world. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the gifted youngsters  
  
"Its fall! YAY!!!" Bobby shouted as he ran outside in his spider-man underwear.  
  
"DRAKE! Get back here and take you Riddelin!" Logan shouted as he and Kurt chased Bobby around the yard.  
  
"I just want to know what sick pervert came up with the idea to put a masked man on young children's underwear…" Kurt said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Jamaica  
  
"Putting Spiderman's Visage onto underwear was the best idea I've ever had." Stan "The Man" Lee said as he sipped his coolata's. He doesn't notice Spiderman approach him from behind with a baseball bat in hands, wearing a backwards Yankees cap.  
  
"Steal my image to make money will you?" Spider-man thought as he smacked the bat in his hands. "Allow me toy show you how we do things in New York." Spiderman thought as he lifted the bat into the air.  
  
********************  
  
Back at Xavier's  
  
"Naaa…" Kurt said simply as he looked around. "Where did Logan go?"  
  
"Lance… Giggle… Stop it…"   
  
"That sounded like Kitty!" Kurt shouted as he ran towards the old tool shed. (Get the reference?) "Kitty! What's Wrong? OH MY GOD!" Kurt shouted as he saw Lance and Kitty sitting on a bench, lipstick stains all over Lance's face.  
  
"KURT!" Kitty squealed. "Like get out of here!" Kitty shouted as she began to chase Kurt around with a rusty Axe that was lying next to the bench.  
  
"HELLLLPPPP!!!" Nightcrawler screamed.  
  
"You know, I sense much trouble springing from these events." Lance said simply.  
  
"So do I." Bobby said as he came out of the bushes with a video Camera.  
  
"Why are you half naked with a video camera?" Lance asked.  
  
"Um… Gottagobye!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Lance screamed as he chased after Bobby. "YEOW!" Lance screamed in pain as his but was set on fire. "TABITHA!" Lance screamed as he whirled around.  
  
********************  
  
Upstairs  
  
"My ears are burning." Tabitha said simply as she looked up from her magazine.  
  
********************  
  
Outside  
  
"I take offense to that." Amara said simply as she lit her hand up.  
  
"What do you want Magma girl?" Lance asked as Kurt ran by screaming in the background, Kitty chasing him with her Axe.  
  
"I've come for my Boy-toy." Amara said simply.  
  
"YAY!' Bobby cheered. "Wait a minute…"  
  
"He's mine, so you can go back to your plebian life." Amara said menacingly.  
  
"Okay. Sounds like he's gonna be in more pain with you than with me, so I'm happy." Lance said as he walked off.  
  
"Help…" Bobby said weakly as Kurt ran over to him.   
  
"Lets get out of here." Kurt said as he grabbed Bobby and began to teleport away. Kitty caught up to them just in time and disappeared in the teleport as well.  
  
"Kitty!" Lance cried.  
  
"Boy-Toy!" Amara called out.  
  
"DAMN!" The both of them shouted.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amara asked.  
  
"I think so. But if they're called Sad Meals, than no one will buy them." Lance said simply.  
  
"What?" Amara asked.   
  
"I said we should probably go searching for them before they cause to much trouble." Lance grumbled as he walked over to his jeep that was hidden in the bushes.  
  
"Let us go then." Amara said as she got into the jeep and it drove away.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"So do we have everything we'll need to torture Kelly this year?" Blob asked.  
  
"Lets go over the check list." Pietro said simply. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep." Blob said as he walked over to the gathered items.  
  
"Stink bombs?"  
  
"Five hundred."  
  
"Toad's Slime?"  
  
"Two gallons of the extra sticky stuff."   
  
"Spray paint?"  
  
"Three cans neon green, two hot pink, four bright orange."  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"AK47's, D5K Dustkies, and 9mm Hand guns, all with full magazines."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"We went through most of Mystiques stash when we went on vacation in Libya." Blob said simply.  
  
"Hmp." Pietro said simply. "Cherry bombs?"  
  
"Four dozen."  
  
Scandalous pictures of him and Dorothy?"  
  
"More than enough." Blob said as he flipped through some of the pictures. "I didn't know you could do that with a bowling pin…"  
  
"Ew. Napalm?"  
  
"One Gallon."  
  
"Corpses from Graveyard?"  
  
"Three fresh ones, one juicy, one skeleton."  
  
"Marijuana?"  
  
"Five pounds."  
  
"I thought we bought ten?"  
  
"Lance got a hold of the stuff before me and Wanda could hide it."  
  
"Ah. Video Camera?"  
  
"With full charge and forty Blank tapes."  
  
"Camera's?"  
  
"Twelve disposables."  
  
"Toilet Paper?"  
  
"Twelve packages."  
  
"I thought we bought more than that?"  
  
"We did. But I had Burrito's last night."  
  
"Never say that to me again. Walkie talkies?"  
  
"Fully charged." Blob said simply.  
  
"I think that's everything." Pietro said as he put the list down. "Now, Lance is off with his Kitty cat, so that only leaves Toad and Wanda."  
  
"Yea. Where are they?" Blob asked simply. "I haven't heard toad scream for help yet?"  
  
"Blob what season is it?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I think its fall."  
  
"Uh oh. You know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"Oh man. Descendant's running his Seasonal fun series with fall being showcased." Blob stated in shock and horror.  
  
"And what else usually happens?" Pietro asked in horror.  
  
"Toad has once again gained the Power of the Player."  
  
"WANDA!" Pietro shouted as he ran upstairs.  
  
"What's up yo?" Toad asked as he came out of Wanda's room with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Pietro shouted as he shook Toad.  
  
"Nothing. The power of the player hasn't returned to me yet." Toad said simply.  
  
"Oh." Pietro said simply.  
  
"What the hell are you two up to?" Wanda asked as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing snukum's." Toad said with a yellow tooth smile.  
  
"Why don't you go play in traffic?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Can do." Toad said as he hopped away.  
  
"Poor little guy." Blob said simply. "Never knew what hit him."  
  
"I hope it will be a Mack truck." Wanda hissed.  
  
"Well, looks like things are actually going to be normal this season." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Pietro, you know that you just invited trouble." Blob stated. "Because now the fans are going to review with zany ideas that will put us in absolutely ridiculous situations that will cause obscene amounts of chaos." Blob finished.  
  
"We're doomed no matter what we do, aren't we?" Pietro asked simply.  
  
"Yes Pietro. We are." Blob said in fear. "Yes we are."  
  
********************  
  
Well, Autumn Fun has been kicked off. I would hope by now you all know what to do. Send in those ideas and see them in print. Take care all.  
  
-Descendent 


	2. The Power of the Player Returns Or Playi...

Autumn Fun: The Power of the Player Returns: Or Fun in the Leaves  
  
I know, it's been a long time, but I've been fighting this really nasty virus, and I finally feel good enough to start writing again, and hot diggity Damn if I didn't get a lot of idea's. I may not be able to use them all this chapter, but they all will be used… I hope. Now I got a couple ideas that involved My B-hood Evolution Characters. I know it would be cool to have Mike and Betsy in this series, but I decided that the one thing I really like about this series, besides the fact that I don't have to come up with any ideas… Is the fact that I can take a break from writing those two. So unfortunately, they won't be in it. But some of the idea's summated for them might find their way into BHE…  
  
And now to present the lovely people behind this chapter…  
  
Sandlot/Viewer: You guys want X-23 to get hit by Toad's Player powers? I can work that in…  
  
Todd Fan: a Mack Truck hits Toad? I can do that…  
  
SandsO: Doug Ramsey pays Rahne a visit and has bad things happen to him? Ohhhhh… That's so evil…  
  
MCM: The power of the player gets transferred to others… I can do that. And you have great idea's to torture Kelly. I must use them.  
  
Rushikayu: Bringing back insane references from Winter Fun. Oh I love it.  
  
Road Rage: Your idea will be used in the last Chapter.  
  
Jhereg Assassin: The Drunks raid Bayville as Vikings and Scott gets abducted? Oh… This is interesting. So very interesting… However the drunks will do their raid in later chapters, I do still have to get them together you know.  
  
Neko: Blob in a jump-roping contest? I can do that.  
  
HareTrigger: First, Calm down and Take some drugs. As for your ideas of Hulk mauling Stan Lee, The Morlocks getting drunk and A Drunk signal… Consider them done.  
  
Bardic Feline: I can use the ideas of Playing in the leaves right now, but the other two we'll save for a later chapter.  
  
And those are the people to blame for the random insanity that is about to be unleashed upon you sorry souls. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Blob. I can't believe you won a jump roping contest." Pietro said simply in shock and Blob put the giant trophy on the Brotherhood's mantel.   
  
"I can't believe that they have an giant golden statue as a reward for jump roping." Wanda said simply.  
  
"I can. This is the same town that some poor fool always seems to open an all you can eat Taco bar in. I can't count how many I've driven out of business."  
  
"Seventeen." Pietro said simply. "But what's your point?"  
  
"This town is full of idiots?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Bingo." Blob said simply.  
  
"Speaking of idiots, where's Toad…" Wanda asked as she looked around. The little bugger hasn't bothered me all day.  
  
"Believe it or not, he's out playing in traffic." Pietro said simply as Wanda looked out the widow and saw Toad jumping around in traffic.  
  
"Wow. He took me literally. Cool." Wanda said simply with a smile. (WHAM!) "On second thought…" Wanda said in disgust.  
  
"I'll be damned. He got hit by a Mack Truck." Pietro said simply.  
  
"And he's not a little smear on the ground. Interesting." Blob said simply as a Giant bus then rolled up and hit Toad again.  
  
"Does this remind anyone else of Frogger?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Hey is that?" Blob asked as the Tour Bus stopped after hitting Toad.  
  
"It's the Brittany Spears ~ Linkin Park World Tour Bus!" Wanda shouted as the Brotherhood ran downstairs and outside. Toad was lying in a pile on the side of the road as Linkin Park got off the bus and screamed.  
  
"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Mike Shinoda screamed as he and Chester ran off screaming.   
  
"What's wrong guys?" Brittany asked as she skipped off the bus in one of her famous skimpy outfits.  
  
"COME ON! SAY HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! I FREAKING DARE YOU!" Phoenix shouted as he held his guitar out like a club.  
  
"I think she might have driven them Insane." Blob said simply.  
  
"You think?" Pietro asked as he pointed to Mr. Han, who was in a strait jacket, foaming at the mouth.  
  
"RUN!" Chester shouted from the distance as Linkin Park tore away from the scene faster than Pietro could have.  
  
"That's impressive." Pietro said simply. "So very impressive."  
  
"I know." Blob said simply as Brittany Spears began to look at him all dreamy. "Um, guys?" Blob asked as the teen pop sensation walked over to him and began modeling him. "Help… I think?" Blob said as Brittany began fondling him harder.  
  
"Crap. The power of the Player has returned!" Pietro shouted. But with Toad no longer being a suitable host for it, it's gone into Blob!" Pietro shouted in horror.  
  
"We're all doomed!" Wanda screamed. "Doomed by that sexy beast of a man!" Wanda purred. "OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"  
  
"I got to get you out of here." Pietro said as he grabbed Wanda and zoomed away.  
  
"Ow…" Toad muttered from the side of the road. "Could someone get me a band-aid? My leg's starting to smell like almonds and it really hurts…"  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Park  
  
"There they are!" Lance shouted as he found Kitty still chasing Kurt around with her axe, Bobby video taping the entire thing.  
  
"BOY-TOY!" Amara called out.  
  
"Crap." Bobby muttered as he turned around in horror and saw Amara standing there.  
  
"Hello Boy-toy." Amara said with a smile.  
  
"Eep." Bobby muttered, as he took off, Amara hot on his heels.  
  
"Kitty?" Lance asked as Shadowcat skipped over to him, a clump of Kurt's fur in her hands.  
  
"Yes?" Kitty asked innocently.  
  
"I really do love you." Lance said as they fell into a pile of leaves and began to…play in them.  
  
That's disgusting." Emma Frost said simply as she walked by, a man in a leather thong on a leash at her hells.  
  
"I like your style." Amara said as she ran by.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Well, Henry. Its fall." Xavier said as he Beast and Logan walked down a long corridor.  
  
"Yep." Logan said as beast nodded in approval.  
  
"You know what that mean." Beast said with a smile as they got to the end of the hallway.   
  
"Yes I do." Logan said with a huge grin as the retinal; scanner took all of their images and gave them access to a hidden room in the mansion. They walked into the room and looked around.  
  
"Its beautiful." Xavier said as a tear slipped down his eye. They were surrounded by thousands of bottles of various liquors.  
  
"There is a god." Beast said simply. "And his name is Jack Daniels."  
  
"Amen." Logan said as he walked over and flipped on a switch. "It begins…"  
  
********************  
  
Ireland  
  
"It's time." Banshee said as he looked up and saw a giant flaming bottle in the sky. He ran inside his house, grabbed a six-pack and flew towards Bayville.  
  
********************  
  
Magneto's Secret Lair  
  
"Sabertooth, Mastermind, to me." Magneto said as he saw the flaming bottle in the sky. "It is time."  
  
"YA-HOO!" Sabertooth shouted as they hopped into metal orbs that flew towards Bayville.  
  
********************  
  
Back at Xavier's  
  
"I'd like to go swimming with bow-legged women and swim between their legs…" Came the drunken song from Xavier's office.  
  
"It begins." Cyclops said as he walked by the door of the office. Oh well." Scot said simply as he walked outside. "What the…" Scott said as a beam of light surrounded him and he looked up. He saw a giant alien spaceship hovering above him. "DAMN YOU DESCENDENT!!!" Cyclops shouted as he saw sucked onboard the alien ship.  
  
"Greeting earthling." Said the strange Green alien with tentacles for legs, wearing a glass dome. "I am Kang. And this is my sister Kodos." The alien said as he drooled.  
  
"Hello." The other alien said as he drooled.  
  
"Crud." Cyclops muttered as the spaceship flew away.  
  
********************  
  
Back at Bayville Park  
  
"Rahne? Is that you?" A young Blond kid said as he ran up to Rahne.  
  
"Doug? Doug Ramsey? Oh my god!" Rahne said as she hugged her old school friend. "I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"I know." Doug said simply. "So what are you up to?" (WHAM)  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Rahne screamed as a giant metal foot slammed down onto Doug, crushing him dead.  
  
"Damn it Breaker." Optimus Prime said as he smacked the Autobot next to him. "We're in the wrong freaking Cartoon again. And stop looking at my ass damn it!" Prime said as he transformed into a truck and drove away, another car following him.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Rahne said as she shook uncontrollably. "I see nothing. Nothing." Rahne said as she walked away slowly.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"This looks to be a relaxing day." Kelly said as he took a deep breath of air. Before the Incredible Hulk appeared from nowhere.  
  
"HULK SMASH!" Hulk shouted as he jumped on Kelly and then off into the distance.  
  
"That was… quite… random…" Kelly moaned from the ground. Before Linkin Park ran him over as they drove their tour bus away from Bayville forever. "Ow…"  
  
********************  
  
Also, Back at the Brotherhood House  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blob shouted as he ran away from Brittany Spears in horror.  
  
"Oh the pain." Toad said as he got up off the ground. "Wait, I'm still alive."  
  
"Of course silly." X-23 said as she walked over to Toad. "A lot of Fans wanted to seer you hook up with me, so I guess we can't disappoint them X-23 purred.  
  
"Aren't you like Wolverines Kid or something?" Toad asked.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well then… TALLY HO!" Toad shouted as he grabbed her and ran inside, X-23 giggling the entire way.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"I'd like to go swimming with bow-legged women and swim between their legs…" Came the drunken song from the Morlock tunnels. A huge tracker trailer of Beer had tipped over and beer had flooded the Bayville sewer systems. Needless to say, the Morlocks we're having the time of their lives.  
  
********************  
  
Back in Jamaica  
  
"My spine…" Stan "the Man" Lee moaned as Spiderman walked away grumbling to himself as he tapped the baseball bat in his hands.  
  
"HULK SMASH!"  
  
"Oh no…" Stan Lee muttered as his eyes went wide in shock and horror. The incredible Hulk landed on his broken form, crushing him alive. "Ow…"  
  
"Wait. Hulk was just in New York…" Hulk said as he scratched his head. "How did hulk get here? It make no sense. RAH!!!! PLOT HOLES CONFUSE HULK!" Hulk screamed as he held his head. "Make hulk head hurt! AHHHHHHHH!!!" (POP) Hulk screamed before his head blew up.  
  
"Wow." Stan lee said simply. "Guess it finally caught up to him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Oh no." Stan Lee said as he turned around to see Omega and Psylocke standing behind him.  
  
"I believe you killed me off in the comic." Betsy said as she tapped her foot on the ground.  
  
"And even though I'm a Mary sue, I still have to stick up for my girl." Mike said simply as he shrugged.  
  
"Eep." Stan Muttered to himself. (There you all go. That's all the Omega and Psylocke you animals will see in this fic.)  
  
********************  
  
Well that's all for now. If your ideas weren't used in this chapter, don't fret. They will be used eventually. But for now, try submitting some for next chapter. I'll see you all soon. Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	3. Trick Or Traet Mofo Or Boogieboggie Nigh...

Autumn Fun: Trick Or Treat Mofo; Or Boogie-Boogie Nights  
  
Ahhh, another day and another chapter. This one just in time for me to miss all hallows eve. The night of the bewitched, night of a thousands horrors, Halloween, Other various names…yadda, yadda, yadda… And now the lovely people you can all blame for this chapter are:  
  
Hids: A matrix style fight between Toad and Blob over who controls the power of the player? Interesting indeed…  
  
Frodo Hobbit: X-23 and Toad staying together for the entire series? Well…I guess I could try it and see how it works.  
  
MCM: Wolverine finds Toad and X-23 in a compromising position? Ohhh the chaos that would rein. I like it. I really do.  
  
Red Witch: A disco party at the Morlocks complete with spinning ball and lights. How about bad white disco suits as well?  
  
Bardic Feline: A real haunted house and the Brotherhood terrorizing Trick or Treater's? Sounds too much like my life, but hey, whatever works.  
  
JheregAssasin: The Drunks raid Bayville as Vikings. Hmmm… This could work and work quite well in fact.  
  
And those are the mentally challenged individuals responsible for this work of evil I'm about to unleash upon you. (Passing the buck anyone?) Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville  
  
"Wow." X-23 said as she walked out of Toads room, her cloths all upheaval and a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Once you go Toad, everyone else is a load." Toad said as he walked out in a robe, smoking a pipe.  
  
"You can say that again." X-23 purred.  
  
"I love the power of the player." Toad said simply with a smile.  
  
"So do I." Blob said as he came out of his room with Storm and Rahne smiling.  
  
"Wait. You have the power of the player?" Toad asked as he stared at Blob, who was also wearing a robe and smoking a pipe.  
  
"Yea. How else would I get with these two?" Blob said with a smile.  
  
"Ruffies?" Toad asked.  
  
"Hmmm…" Blob said as he scratched his chin. "That's not a bad idea…"  
  
"You know Freddy, you may be my best friend, but suddenly I feel the uncontrollable urge to fight you." Toad said simply.  
  
"I know. Same here." Blob said simply. "Wait! Toad. We're spitting the power of the player. It's a known fact that only one person may wield this great power safely. By dividing it, we have assumed different aspects of it. We're known doomed to try and kill each other."  
  
"Oh well." The both said at the same time as they tore off their robes to reveal that they were both wearing skintight leather outfits.  
  
"Hey guys what's up…Burgh!" Lance said as he walked into the house, saw the two of them. And then promptly threw up.   
  
"Wimp." Blob muttered.  
  
"I am the one." Toad said simply as he flew into the air and delivered a spinning round house to Blob.  
  
"No! I am!" Blob shouted as he dodged the kick and threw a punch at Toad in slow motion. The two continued to fight in slow motion for a while as X-23, Storm, and Rahne watched.  
  
"This is cheesy." Storm said simply as she watched the slow motion fight. "Wait. OH MY GOD! I SLEPT WITH BLOB!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Storm screamed as she flew off crying.  
  
"Sheeesh." Rahne said before she realized she had also slept with Blob. "OH MY GOD NO!" Rahne screamed as she ran away screaming.  
  
"Wimps." Toad said as he dodged a slow motion kick from Blob.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"BOOGIE!" Evan shouted as he danced around in a white disco suit, with his bone shards poking through it.  
  
"Ow! I'm on fire!" Caliban said as he broke dance.  
  
"Wow. He really is on fire." Calisto said as Caliban's ass caught on fire from spinning around.   
  
"Man these guys are freaks." The Bee Gees said as they stared at the Morlocks dancing. "We should fit in just fine."  
  
********************  
  
In the center of Bayville  
  
"ONWARD!!!! TO BOOZE!!!" Xavier shouted as he led the drunks on a rampant charge throughout Bayville.  
  
"TO VICTORY!" Magneto shouted while wearing furs and a Viking helmet. He held a spear in one hand and a bottle of jack Daniels in the other.  
  
"RAH!" Banshee shouted as he held two six packs in either hand.  
  
"And other various Viking Slang terms!" Wolverine shouted as he ran around with a keg on his shoulder as he charged through Bayville with the others.  
  
"I really do hate my life." Kelly moaned as he stood in the window of a shop. He pulled out his flask and went to take a nip from it. Beast appeared from nowhere however, grabbed the flask, downed it, knocked Kelly out, and ran off with Dorothy over his shoulder as he cackled the entire way. "I wish it was just the Brotherhood again…but no… now everyone's gone insane…"  
  
********************  
  
Later the night…  
  
"Ow." Blob said as he held a bag of frozen pees to his head. I don't want this power anymore."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll take it from you." Toad said as he pulled a katana from his Trench coat and held it in the air. "THEIR CAN BE ONLY ONE!!" Toad shouted, as he was about to behead Freddy.  
  
"GUYS!" Pietro shouted as he sped in. "Cool it. No decapitations while I'm in charge."  
  
"That can be arranged Lance said as he emerged from the bathroom. "Where's Wanda?"  
  
"Snukum's?" toad asked as X-23 gave him a glare. "What?" Toad asked as X-23 snarled at him.  
  
"I stowed her away in a haunted house to keep her safe from this fool and his player powers." Pietro said as he pointed at Toad.  
  
"Don't worry. I've decided to go Feral this season." Toad said with a smile as he put his Arm over X's shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh… You sweet little man…" X-23 said as she pounced onto toad and began to have her way with him.  
  
"Oh God…" Lance moaned as he ran outside holding his stomach, Blob and Pietro right behind him.  
  
"SHAZAM!" Toad shouted.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"Trick or Treat!' A bunch of little kids shouted as they got Candy from hopelessly lonely nerds who were sitting at home watching movies instead of going out to party's… Oh God I'm lonely…  
  
"Get them!" Lance shouted as he Blob, and Pietro rode around on Mopeds with Wiffle ball bats, smacking little kids and stealing their candy.  
  
"Yee-Haw!' blob shouted as he downed Smarty packet after smarty packet.  
  
"Great, Blob on sugar. This is gonna be good." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Look, lets just get to that haunted house and get Wanda before she goes insane." Blob said simply, as Lance and Pietro stared at him. "More than she already is that is."  
  
"Okay.' Lance said simply as he turned his attention back just in time to that they were going by Kelly's house. "Take this you mayoral son-of-a-Bitch…" Lance said as he pulled out a rocket launcher and let one fly towards Kelly's house.  
  
(BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!) (State of the art special effects, huh?)  
  
'"Why me?" Kelly moaned as he sat on the toilet, completely burned, holding a crisped newspaper, his trousers around his ankles. "I just wanted to make the world a little better. That's all…"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lance cackled as they drove off into the distance. (CRASH!) "Ow…"  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Oh… Toady…" X-23 purred.  
  
"Why am I here?' Logan muttered Drunkenly as he stumbled towards the Brotherhood house and walked inside. "Kitty broke up with Alvers…or did she… I can't remember… OH MY GOD!" Logan said as he saw X-23 and Toad on the couch. After emptying his stomach, Logan got a look of udder anger on his face.  
  
"Logan, buddy… pal…" Toad said weakly as He zipped up his fly, and caught a fly in his mouth.  
  
"Dad." X-23 said innocently as she looked around for a means of escape. "Hi…"  
  
"Toad-cabob anyone?" Logan snarled as he popped his claws.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Toad screamed as he grabbed X-23 and ran out the window, Wolverine hot on his trail.  
  
"You can run, but I'm drunk!" Logan shouted as he chased after them.  
  
********************  
  
Spooky Haunted House on the outskirts of Bayville  
  
"Ohhhhh… In intimidating." Lance said simply as Lightning crashed in the background. "Okay… maybe it is." Lance then added in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Look, we just go in there, get Wanda and leave. Nothing to worry about." Pietro said simply.  
  
"NONE SHALL PASS!" Came the dark heavy voice from the building. "Then again…' Pietro said as he went to turn around.  
  
"All in favor of running like cowards?" Lance asked.  
  
"I second the motion!" blob said simply.  
  
"Motion carried!' Pietro added as the Brotherhood turned to run away from the scary house, only to see a giant zombie standing behind them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they all screamed as the bolted towards the house.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?" Blob asked as he panted.  
  
"I think it was a zombie." Pietro said as he proceeded to barricade the door with boards, nails and chains.  
  
"Pietro! We're in the haunted house you fool snapped. "No we have no way to escape!"  
  
"Uh-oh…" Pietro said simply as the banjo song from "Deliverance" played in the background.   
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Blob shouted as he ran through the wall, lance and Pietro hot on his heels.  
  
"Ain't we stinkers?' Wanda asked as she held the Banjo in her hands as Kitty pulled of her Zombie mask and smiled.  
  
"Oh yea." Kitty said with a smirk as the two smacked hands.  
  
********************  
  
And so ends the Halloween chapter of autumn fun. Now send in those ideas and see them in print folks. Keep it up true believers.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	4. Girl Swapping Or Player Hatin' Ain't Rig...

Autumn Fun: Girl Swapping; Or Player Hatin' ain't right  
  
Well, so far this fic has received a plethora of reviews. I like that. And the lovely people who are to blame for this chapter are:  
  
Jaina12: Thank you for the accolades. And as per your suggestion, I believe Lance and Kitty will be getting quite the amount of screen time this chapter…I hope…  
  
S.Mark Gunther: A scene with X–23 and Todd in front of Wolverine. Oh the insanity that will reign…  
  
Hids: Your Idea's to use Spiderman interest and intrigue me. If I can't use it this chapter, I will use it eventually. Promise.  
  
Dark Lord of Sorcery: Amara runs into Toad and X-23? I can do that.  
  
Captain Marvel/MCM: Wow. I can't believe there was an argument in my review section. Part of me congratulates you two on resolving it like adults. The other part just chanted "Jerry" over and over again. Eh, what are you going to do?  
  
MCM: Hammer makes an appearance. Done. And as for your ideas for Brotherhood evolution, a lot of people suggested that. So I MAY have to do it. But I'm not going to say anything yet. Hint, hint, wink, wink…  
  
Ellen: Pietro hits Jean with the player powers? But what about Cyclops… Oh yea.  
  
Lord of Shadows: Logan tries to find Toad a replacement girlfriend? My oh my, that could be quite the enjoyable experience…  
  
Honeybug17: You want Lancitty as well. Well, give the people what they want.  
  
Red Witch: The Morlocks torture Kelly? I can so do that. And do it I shall…  
  
And those are the twisted sociopathic individual you can all blame for the following work of horror and insanity that I will now unleash upon you. Now… ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Dad…" X-23 said as she and Toad backed into a corner. "You're really taking this the wrong way."  
  
"WRONG WAY?!" Wolverine shouted. "YOU'RE SLEEPIN WITH TOAD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT!" Logan roared.  
  
"Better than you currently are?" Toad asked weakly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Logan shouted as he turned around and fumed. "Out of all the lousy stinking guys you could hook up with you had to hook up with Toad? Logan cried a she turned back around. "STOP THAT!" Logan shouted as he turned around to see Toad and X-23 making out again.  
  
"Sorry." Toad said as he wiped spit off his cheek.  
  
"ARGH!" Logan shouted as he pulled on his hair.  
  
"Take some Prozac." X-23 said as she handed Wolverine a bottle of pills.  
  
"Hey. This prescriptions for chick…" Logan said as he blinked a few times. "AH CRAP!" Logan shouted as he bolted out the door.   
  
"Where were we?" Toad asked as X-23 made her eyebrows dance as the fell onto the couch.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"Are you sure about this Evan?" Calisto asked as the Morlocks wheeled a giant thing of fireworks into a tunnel. "This Kelly guy hasn't really done anything to us, so why are we putting three tons of Fireworks under his house.  
  
"I've got a little score to settle with him for all the crap he gave me and the X-men back in High School." Evan said with a twisted smile. That's it. More fireworks… More I say!"  
  
"I think he's finally lost it." Scale face said to Caliban, who nodded in agreement as Evan began to cackle in the background.  
  
"I think it would be wise for us to run…" Calisto said as Evan shot a glowing hot spike into the giant pile of Fireworks. The rest of the Morlocks ran for their lives as Evan continued to cackle, being engulfed in the Chinese candy as the fireworks went off.  
  
********************  
  
Inside Kelly's House  
  
"A nice relaxing evening." Kelly said as he sat down with a book and a glass of Brandy.  
  
(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!)  
  
"Why me…" Kelly coughed as he sat in the burnt chair, coughing up soot as his house fell to pieces around him.  
  
********************  
  
In the park  
  
"Did you here something?" Lance asked as he and Kitty sat on a picnic blanket, enjoying the quite evening together, away fro everyone else, or so they thought…  
  
"What are they up to?" Scott asked as he, Jean, and Kurt spied on the tow from the bushes.  
  
"Why are we here Scott?" Jean asked as she sat on the ground, her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"I don't trust Lavers. He may try something when Kitty doesn't expect it." Scott said simply. "Kurt, what's going on?"  
  
"She's feeding him Grapes." Kurt replied.  
  
"The basterd." Jean said sarcastically. "I knew you were right Scott. In fact, we should go over there right now so you can show off how much of a man you are by beating the crap out of Lance and saving the poor damsel kitty from harm, because we all know the female species can't live without our big burly man beast protectors." Jean said dryly.  
  
"Really?" Scott asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"D'oh." Kurt said as he slapped his face.  
  
"You're hopeless." Jean said simply as huffed.  
  
"That's why should be with a real man." Wanda said as she, Pietro and Blob walked over wearing commando gear, complete with face paint.  
  
"What are you doing here?' Kurt asked dryly as he looked at Wanda.  
  
"Spying on Lance of course." Blob said simply.  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Cyclops said simply.  
  
"Pot, kettle, black. Ring a bell?" Pietro asked simply as he rapped Cyclops on the head.  
  
"Say, Pietro…" Jean purred.  
  
"Yes…" Pietro asked a she turned his attention to the red head.  
  
"That uniform make you look really sexy." Jean said simply as she began to stroke his cheek.  
  
"Jean?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"In fact, I never noticed how cute you really were." Jean said as she sat in Pietro's lap.  
  
"Great, as if his ego wasn't inflated enough." Blob said simply.  
  
"Jean. Listen to yourself." Cyclops said as he tried to grab his girlfriend.  
  
"Hands off Slim." Jean said. "Lets go somewhere more private Petey baby." Jeans aid as she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"It's good to be the Pietro." Pietro said simply as he raised his eyebrow up and down as he took off.  
  
"JEAN!" Cyclops shouted as he ran after them.  
  
"That was weird." Blob said simply. Well, I'm going to go find something to eat." Blob said as he walked away.  
  
"So." Kurt said as he looked around. He saw Lance and Kitty holding hands as they watched the stars. "Wanna make out?"  
  
"Sure." Wand said as she pounced onto Kurt. The two teleported away and Lance turned to Kitty.  
  
"You know, our friends are complete idiots." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Like, duh." Kitty said as she kissed him. "I thought you were smart enough to realize that much."  
  
"Nope. Guess you're going to have to 'teach' me." Lance said with a smirk as he kissed her back.  
  
"CHUCK!" Logan shouted as he ran by. "AW no. Not this gain!" Logan shouted as he saw Lance and Kitty sitting on the blanket. "When will learn Half-pint?" Logan asked as he stormed over. "Screw this, I don't have time to deal with you two right now." Logan said as he turned around and saw MC Hammer standing behind him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you Logan?" MC said as he looked at a little piece of paper and then at Wolverine.  
  
"Yea. What about it. I'm in a friggin' hurry."  
  
"I have a message from Toad and X-23." Hammer said simply. "CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Hammer shouted as he cold clocked Wolverine and Danced away.  
  
"Stupid Rap stars." Wolverine said as he got up. "After I deal with Chuck, then Toad and X, and then Alvers and Half-pint, he's next." Wolverine said as he put it on his to do list.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood House ™  
  
"Okay Tolensky." Wolverine said as he barged in on X and Toad playing twister. "AHHHH!" Logan shouted as he sliced the game into a million pieces. "I found you another girl to make out with. Just as long as it's not my kid." Logan said as he reached behind the door a pulled Rahne out and put her in front of Toad.  
  
"Sorry." Toad said simply. "I like doggy style, but that's taking it to the extreme."   
  
"That an I have no sexual attraction to toad what so ever," Rahne said. "You on the other hand." She said turning to X-23. ""I could play fetch with you…"  
  
"Moving o!' Logan shouted as he tossed Rahne out the door. "What about her?" Logan said as he pulled Amara out and put her in front of Toad.  
  
"You will be my servant in every sense of the word. You will become my boy-toy." Amara said simply as she slapped a riding crop in her hands.  
  
"I like dominatrix stuff, but not at that level." Toad gulped as Amara let out a loud crack as she slapped the crop against the doorframe.  
  
"Damn it." Logan said as he threw Amara out the window. A loud screeching of tires and thud could be heard from outside. "What can I do to get you to stop making out with my kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"You'd have to kill Descendent." X-23 said simply. "He's the one that put us together."  
  
"Kill Descendent huh. I can do that. In fact I've been meaning to do that for a while actually. Now I just have a legal reason to do it." Wolverine said happily as he walked outside. And was promptly hit by several dozen bolts of lightning. (Gotta launch a pre-emptive strike, don't I?)  
  
"Ow." Logan muttered as his body hissed.  
  
"I love this series." Toad said simply as he and X-23 fell onto the couch.  
  
********************  
  
Well, there's the twisted insanity that is this chapter. I hope all you crazed lunatic are satisfied. Please review and send in those ideas. I can't get enough of them.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent. 


	5. A New Player emerges Or Kelly Goes insan...

Autumn Fun: A new Player emerges; Or Kelly goes insane…again  
  
I apologize deeply for the lack of an update, but I have had some real family issues. Anyhow, the next chapter will be the thanksgiving one, so you all send in those ideas for Thanksgiving Day feasts. And now, I present those twisted individuals responsible for the massive onslaught of chaos about to be released:  
  
MCM: Jamie is the true player power in Bayville… Hmmm… I like that idea.  
  
Tsunami: The drunks establish a nudist camp. Oh the embarrassment  
  
S. Mark Gunther: More X-23 and Todd. Man this couple is almost as popular as Todd/ Wanda used to be. Hmm…  
  
Random: A scene between Toad and Jamie reminiscent of Star Wars? I can do that.  
  
Ellen: I can use your idea next chapter. Promise.  
  
Dark Lord of Sorcery: A love triangle between X-23, Todd, and someone else… but who…  
  
Road Rage: Toads power player grows and starts to affect others? But what would X do? I know…  
  
Red Witch: Scott has nervous Breakdown? And the Morlocks go torturing? I can do those. Ands do them I shall.  
  
Todd Fan: Love the new Sidney Story. As for your idea of Scott going mafia on Pietro, I can do that.  
  
Jaina12: If you Lancitty, then you shall have it.  
  
And Now, without any further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"I'll be your wish, I'll be your hope, I'll be you fantasy… I'll be your love, I'll be your heart, be everything that you need…" Lance sang as he strummed his guitar below Kitty's window. Kitty was sitting in her balcony looking down at him with dreamy eyes, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh my…" Kitty said dreamily.  
  
"Oh brother…" Rogue said as she walked away.  
  
"Is he out there again?" Jean asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yep." Rogue said dryly as the two walked over to a security panel.  
  
"Shall we?" Jean asked with a smile.  
  
"The honor is all yours." Rogue said with a smile as jean flipped a switch.  
  
"I wanna stand with you on a mountain… I wanna… OH GOD THAT HURTS!" Lance's voice screamed as a giant buzzing was heard.  
  
"LANCE!" Kitty shouted as she ran down stairs and saw Jean and Rogue snickering. "Oh. You are so going to pay for this." Kitty said angrily.  
  
"IT BURNS LIKE NAPALM!" Lance shouted as he ran around on fire outside.  
  
"I'm gonna make a special batch of cookies for you…" Kitty snarled as she ran outside to help her boyfriend.  
  
"I love my life." Jean said simply. "Now, where's Scott?"  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Man that was a restful OH MY GOD!" Pietro shouted as he woke up in bed with a horse's head on a pike in front of him. "BLOB! How many times have I told you not top put your leftovers in my room!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"Blob didn't do it." Scott said as he walked out of Pietro's closet, wearing a pinstripe suit. "I did."  
  
"Is that my suit?" Pietro asked.  
  
"You stole my girl from me. And now I want revenge." Scott said simply as he pulled out a baseball bat.  
  
"Eep." Pietro said simply. Before Scott got a chance to pummel Pietro however, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Scott asked as he turned around to see Duncan, followed by Angel, followed by another jock, and several dozen other people from Bayville, all with weapons in their hands. "Huh?"  
  
"Get in line." Duncan said simply as he smacked a board with a nail through it in his hands.   
  
"Do I have to?" Scott asked.  
  
"Move it already!" Someone shouted. "I have to meet with the prime minister soon!"  
  
"This is going to be a long, painful day." Pietro moaned as he put his head in his hands.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"Welcome to Drunko El Nako!" Beast shouted as he welcomed Sebastian Shaw and Emma frost, who both had black out boxes in the 'right' places. Beast had on as well, where 'little beast' should have been.  
  
"About bloomin' time someone established a nudist camp in America." Emma frost said as she starched out.  
  
"Oh my bloody…" Banshee said as his box rose a few inches in the air.  
  
"That's nothing." Logan said as he walked over. His entire lower body was blacked out.  
  
"Holy." Emma said as she stared at Logan.  
  
"Hey. I'm the best at what I do.' Logan shrugged as he sipped his beer.  
  
"CONGA!" Xavier shouted as he wheeled himself over.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!!!" The drunks all shouted as they started a conga line.  
  
********************  
  
"Back at the 'Hood House  
  
"It hurts!" Pietro shouted as the various sounds of a human being beaten filled the Brotherhood house.  
  
"So what do you want to do Lover?" X said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. I… Wait." Toad said as he closed his eyes. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Toad said simply as he rose. I must go my love, but I shall return." Toad said simply as he charged out of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Oh well." X said. "Might as well follow him." She said as she bolted after Toad.  
  
********************  
  
Kelly's House  
  
"Finally, the repairs are done." Kelly said as he looked at his new house. "I just hope that nothing bad happens. Otherwise I'll be bankrupt." Kelly said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I love my life." Evan said to Scaleface and the two sat under the ground, looking at Kelly through a storm drain.  
  
"Do you have the dynamite?" Calisto asked as she walked over.  
  
"Oh yea." Evan said with a crazed smile.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you Evan." Calisto said as she shook her head.  
  
"So do I." Evan said simply as he opened the manhole and snuck behind Kelly, putting as lit stick of dynamite in his pants and then jumping back down the hole.  
  
"I love my…what the hell?' Kelly said as he heard the sizzling and turned around and looked at his pants. "Oh no…" Kelly moaned as the fuss burned down.  
  
(BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!"  
  
"I think you took it a little far Evan." Calisto said as Kelly's arm fell next to them.  
  
"Oh yea." Evan said simply as he looked on in disgust as Phobic began to vomit.  
  
"I think we should leave before the authorities arrive." Evan said as he looked at the burned glasses in front of him.  
  
"Oh God, the smell." Phobic moaned as they dragged her away.  
  
I hate my life." Caliban moaned. "I want to live in peace, but what do I end up doing? Helping create mass destruction and facilitating homicide. I should have taken Ballet like mother said." Caliban moaned.  
  
"Gripe, gripe, gripe…" Evan and Calisto said at the same time.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Um, Storm, why are you fondling me?" Jamie asked as Storm purred. "Holy Michael Jackson Batman." Jamie said as Storm grabbed his ass. "I need an adult!" Jamie shouted as Storm smiled and purred some more. "Another Adult!"  
  
"Back off Bimbo!" Toad shouted as he stormed into the mansion and threw Strom through a window.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (THUMP)  
  
"Ooooh…" she ain't pretty no more." X said as she followed toad into the Mansions he faced down Jamie.  
  
"Jamie! You possess the power of the player! And it is strong in you young one!" Toad shouted.  
  
"I don't want this power!" Jamie cried. "I want to be normal!"  
  
"You can't. For I am your Father!" Toad shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"You see the power of the player kicked in about 8 yrs ago, and I was kinda lonely and…" Toad said before Jamie passed out. "Huh. Guess it was to much for him." Toad said as he turned to X.  
  
"I'll say." X said with a smile.  
  
"TOADY!"   
  
"Oh no." toad said as he turned around slowly to see Rahne and Jubilee standing there. "CRAP!" Toad shouted. I forgot to turn off the player power!" Toad shouted as he bolted out the mansion, pulling X-23 after him, Rahne and Jubilee hot on his heels.  
  
"I'm beginning to see a downside here!' X said as she was dragged throughout Bayville.  
  
********************  
  
Well, there you all go. Once again I deeply apologize for the delay. See yo all next time,   
  
Peace out and happy turkey day,  
  
Descendent 


	6. Poor Poor PieOr The twins Take it to far

Autumn Fun: Run Speedy Run: Or The Twins take it to Far  
  
I know. I haven't been consistent with this fic. So to make up for it I'm giving you all two chapters of Goodness. And the people behind this chapter are:  
  
StupidX: Pietro gets the player power, but it attracts a different "sex". I can so do that. In fact. That's what the majority of this chapter will be.  
  
Red Witch: The Morlocks continue to torture Kelly? I can do that.  
  
The Scribe3: Wanda gets knocked out and thinks she's Pietro? Hmmm….  
  
As for the rest of idea's I received, they will be featured next chapter. So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW…Finally…  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"My legs…" Pietro moaned after all of Bayville's Men had finished with their beating.  
  
"That's what you get for being a pervert." Wanda said simply as Pietro crawled into the living room.  
  
"Yes sister." Pietro moaned.  
  
"And another thing…" Wanda stated as she turned around, slipped on a random Banana peel and fell on the ground, hitting her head on the table as she fell.  
  
"Wanda?" Pietro asked as he zoomed over to his fallen Sister.  
  
"I'm not Wanda… I'm... Pietro…" Wanda said in a funny voice.  
  
"This is bad…" Pietro moaned as Wanda got a crazed look in her eye.  
  
********************  
  
Across Town  
  
"Evan. How in the hell did you get that?" Calisto asked Spyke, who was currently wielding a piece of metal together.  
  
"The black market." Evan said as he lifted his mask. The camera zoomed out to see Evan wielding the plate on a Guatemalan Nuclear Warhead.  
  
"Ah." Calisto said. "And what pry tell are you going to do with a Guatemalan Nuclear tipped Warhead?"  
  
"I don't know. Flush it down Kelly's Toilet just before he uses it?' Evan said simply.  
  
"Evan. that's not a cherry Bomb." Calisto said as she smacked her face.  
  
"A really big one?" Evan asked as he raised his shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to find a lead bunker." Calisto moaned as she walked away.  
  
"Whatever." Evan shrugged as he went back to wielding.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hood House  
  
"Wait. You mean to tell me that Wanda hit her head and now she thinks she's you?" Lance asked dryly as the Brotherhood faced Pietro.  
  
"Yes." Pietro said. "And it's really disturbing…" Pietro said as a door slammed upstairs. Wanda ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Hey losers." Wanda said. Her hair was slicked back and dyed white. She was wearing one of Pietro's costumes as she pulled out a mirror and began to gaze longingly at herself.  
  
"I don't believe it." Blob said simply. "She's finally snapped."  
  
"You mean she didn't before?" Lance asked.  
  
"Guys this is serious!" Pietro said. "There can be only one of me."  
  
"Pietro's right." Lance stated. 'The universe can only hold one ego that big." Lance stated sarcastically.  
  
"Damn strait." Pietro shouted in agreement. "Wait a minute… Take this seriously damn it!" Pietro shouted.   
  
"I'm sorry. I can't Lance laughed as he walked away laughing.  
  
"Wanda snap out of it." Pietro said as he slapped Wanda.   
  
"Wanda!" Wanda screamed. "Where? Don't let her hurt me!" Wanda screamed as she ran into the closet to hide.  
  
"Man she even screams like you." Blob said simply.  
  
"Blob she screamed like a girl." Pietro stated.  
  
"Like I said. She screams just like you.' Blob laughed as he followed Lance outside.  
  
"Damn. Okay. "I gotta do something to get Wanda back." Pietro sated. "There's only one bathroom in this house and I use it 90 % of the time, we both can't share." Pietro said as he started to pace around.  
  
"Wait. Maybe the bookstore has a couple books on this." Pietro said as he sped out of the house, and into Bayville.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Center  
  
"Hmmm… How to stop your crazed Twin sister who was brainwashed by you megalomaniac father to stop acting like you for Dummies." Pietro read aloud as he held up a book. "Man they have one of these for everything now a days." Pietro said as he walked over to the store clerk and bought the book.  
  
"Hi there handsome." Pietro turned to see a guy batting his eyes at him.  
  
"Hi…" Pietro waved nervously. "Okay that was weird.' Pietro said a he walked out of the store. He stopped to take a breath of fresh air when he felt something pinch his but. "Hey beautiful." Pietro said as he turned around to see a man in leather smiling at him. "Oh God." Pietro moaned a he backed away slowly.  
  
"Hot stuff coming' through." Another guy said as he smacked Pietro ass.  
  
"Sweet Jesus almighty!" Pietro shouted as he felt someone else grab his but. He whirled around to see the messiah standing there, licking his lips.   
  
"You called?" Jesus of Nazareth asked a she licked his lips.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pietro screamed as he ran away. "Has the whole town gone gay?" Pietro asked in horror as he stopped in the middle of a street, where a couple of Jocks where drinking.  
  
"Hey, check out the hottie!" One of them shouted as they pointed at Pietro.  
  
"Oh no." Pietro shouted as the Jocks advanced on him, licking their lips and making grabbing motions as they slapped each other's assess. "I gotta find somewhere to hide." Pietro said as he looked around for a means of escape. Wait! A parade!" Pietro shouted as he bolted into the parade. "At least now I'm safe from the gays…" Pietro said as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Pietro turned to see a bunch of guys marching next to him, dressed like Dorothy form "The Wizard of Oz".  
  
"Oh God no…" Pietro moaned as he realized he was in Bayville's Bi-monthly Gay Pride parade. Just in time for several photographers to snap pictures of him.  
  
"This day can't get any worse…" Pietro moaned as he felt someone grab his ass. He turned around to see Wolverine there, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Then again…" Pietro moaned.  
  
********************  
  
I know, that one was short, but I need to make up for lost time. Damn hospitalization… oh well. See you all next time,  
  
Send in those ideas,  
  
Descendent 


	7. Welcome to the Sewer Punk Or Cameo's out...

Autumn Fun: Welcome to the Sewer Punk; Or Cameo's out the Wazoo  
  
Count'em, two chapters for your enjoyment. And those twisted individual in need of massive amount of therapy who are behind this chapter are:  
  
Hids: You want more Cameo's and Guest Shots, Thy will be done.  
  
MCM: Rahne, X and Jubs fight over Toad. Man the little wart has become quite the catch lately…  
  
Jaina12: More of the little squirt Jamie? I got ideas for him.  
  
Ellen: Romy? I will finally give it to ya.   
  
Chia4: Dracula makes and appearance and brings some friends from hell? Hmmm… Quite the idea in deed.  
  
The Scribe3: Bobby and Amara? By Jove you're right, I haven't done anything with them in awhile…  
  
Red Witch: The Morlocks will continue to torture our most hated Principle this chapter.  
  
So now, with out further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier  
  
"BOY TOY" Amara shouted as she stormed throughout the mansion in black leather with a riding Crop.  
  
"Hide me." Bobby said to Sam as he dove into the closet.  
  
"Yea. Right." Sam said as he pulled out a wad of bills and began counting them. "AMARA!" he's in here!" Sam shouted.  
  
"You sir shall hang for this." Bobby said as Amara stormed in and dragged him out. "HELP ME!"   
  
********************  
  
On the other side of Bayville  
  
"Help Me!" Kelly screamed as he was dragged into the sewers.  
  
"No one can help you know…" Caliban hissed at Kelly. "You belong to the Morlocks."  
  
"Oh Crap." Kelly said when he saw the underground colony of mutants. "this is bad…"   
  
"Oh yea.' Evan said a he cracked his knuckles. "But first, I gotta take care of something…" Evan said as he picked up his Guatemalan Nuclear Tipped Warhead and wheeled it off.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"Hi." Duncan said as he waved his hand.  
  
"Same here." Taryen said as she nodded. Just before Bayville High exploded in a mushroom Cloud.  
  
"Excellent…" Evan said with a smile as he closed the manhole lid.  
  
********************  
  
Across the country  
  
"Yo." Apocalypse said as he tips his hat to you all.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"Hello there!" Gambit said as he and Rouge made out… resulting in Gambit passing out. (Hey, I'm a little dry on ideas for them right now. I'll think of something next chapter, Promise.)  
  
********************  
  
Mexico  
  
"Holla!" A Mexican man shouts as he starts playing his banjo.  
  
********************  
  
The Bahamas  
  
"I love my life." Stan "The Man" Lee said. Before the rest of his creations began to savagely beat him to the ground.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"You know, nothing every really happens around here." Pietro said simply as the Brotherhood lounged around their living room.  
  
"I know." Wanda said simply as suddenly a flaming vortex appeared in front of them.  
  
"You had to open you mouths didn't you?" Lance moaned, as Dracula, Prince of darkness appeared in front of them. "Hey, I know you…"  
  
"Yea. Didn't we kick your ass?" Pietro asked as Dracula scowled at them.  
  
"Wait. I thought that was just a dream." Blob said.  
  
"It wasn't a dream fat boy." Dracula said as he faced down the Brotherhood. "I have come to claim my vengeance."  
  
"Please." Wanda said. "We handed you your ass before, what makes you think you can deal with us now?"  
  
"Because I have brought friends from HELL!" Dracula shouted as he pointed the raging inferno of hellfire behind him. "Behold, the most villainous people to ever walk the face of the earth!" Dracula shouted as different figures emerged as he shouted their names. "Hitler! Saddam Hussein! Osama Bin Laden! Napoleon! The '67 Dodgers! Gandhi! And the most villainous of them all… NIXON!" Dracula shouted as Richard Nixon burst into the room, fingers in peace signs.  
  
"I am not a crook! But I am a mass axe murderer!" Nixon cried as he pulled out an Ax.  
  
"I move that we run in fear." Lance said as he raised a finger.  
  
"I second the motion." Wanda added.  
  
"Motion carried." Blob shouted as the brotherhood bolted away, being chased by the denizens of hell.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"I think we'll be safe in here." X said as she and Toad hid in a closet.  
  
"So as long as we're in here…" Toad began.  
  
"Way ahead of you." X said as she tackled him into the wall.  
  
"I love my life!" Toad shouted as the closet door opened, revealing Jubilee, and Rahne.  
  
"So do we." Rahne and Jubilee said at the same time.  
  
"Eep." Toad said as X got up.  
  
"He's mine." X hissed at the other girls.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this. Rahne stated.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" Jubilee shouted as the three girls began to tear each other's cloths off.  
  
"Must control player ways…" toad stated as the girls began to spank each other. "Must focus power…" Toad struggled. All the girls then turned and stared at him.  
  
"TOADY!" They all shouted as they tackled Toad to the ground.  
  
"SHAZAM!" Toad shouted.  
  
********************  
  
In another part of the mansion  
  
"Stupid Toad. Stupid player power… I want my revenge." Jamie sniffed.  
  
"I can help with that. "Jamie turned to see Jamie II standing there, a sinister smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Not this again." Jamie moaned as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
********************  
  
Well, join us all next time. And send in those ideas!  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	8. Duncan's Dance Party Or Didn't we do thi...

Autumn Fun: Duncan's Dance Party; Or Didn't We Do This Last Time?  
  
Well, I know, it's winter and this fic isn't finished yet. I can only say that School is my scapegoat. Becoming a teacher is a bit harder than most would think, believe you me. Anyhow, I digress. The lovely people behind this random bit of insanity are:  
  
Neko: The Simpsons make an appearance? Hmmmm… I think I can do that.  
  
Red Witch: Duncan gets dragged into it by the Morlocks and is forced to entertain them? Hmm… I wonder…  
  
MCM: You're idea is quite an excellent one. For the last chapter that is.  
  
Ellen: Jamie and Jamie two start scheming? I can think of something for them.  
  
Dark Lord: All you had to say was "Toad's Angels" And I am all set in that department man. I so look forward to writing this…  
  
Pyro Tsunami: Xavier tries to Brainwash Lance? Hmmm… Since he's so blitzed, it would be interesting to see what happens…  
  
And those are the Lovely people you can all sue in case this chapter causes temporary psychosis. Remember, if you sure me all you get is a bad credit history.  
  
Omega: Yea, and an ass ugly apartment.  
  
Descendent: Oh, shut it you. Back in the cage. Now with out further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Omega: Show off.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"Mmmmmmm… Donuts…" Homer Simpson said as he drove his car around Bayville.  
  
"DAD!" Lisa screamed. "Pay attention to the Damn Road!" We're not even in Springfield anymore!"  
  
"D'oh!" Homer shouted.  
  
"Hey. At least here we have a free license to raise hell." Bart said as he threw a lit firecracker out the window… that just happened to land in Duncan brand new car, destroy the 15 hundred dollar leather seats.  
  
"My car!" Duncan shouted as the Simpsons drove away. "DAMN GUEST APPEARENCES!" Duncan shouted as he shook a fist in the air.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Ladies ladies ladies…" Toad said as he pulled Rahne and Jubilee off of him. X still clung to his shoulder. "I believe there is only one thing to do in a situation like this.  
  
"Have a wild four way? Rahne asked.  
  
"Videotape it?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Do the wild monkey dance for hours on end?' X asked.  
  
"God I love my life…" Toad said simply. "I like all those answers…a lot. But sadly the answer is no. What we do is form a detective agency in which I will be you anonymous millionaire backer, and you will be my detectives."  
  
"Ohhh… Like Charles Angels!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"SH! Do you want to be sued? Lucy Lu's Lawyers are everywhere!" Toad shouted. "Hide!" Toad then said as he grabbed the girls and ducked under the couch. A bunch of men in business suits ran by, sniffing the air.   
  
"All clear! For now…" One of them said as the ambulance chasers took of in another direction.  
  
"See." Toad said simply. "No. You will be called Toady's Angels."  
  
"I like the sound of that." X said simply as she smiled at the other girls.  
  
"What else do you like?" Toad asked as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Attack!" Rahne shouted as the girls piled onto Toad.  
  
"SHAZAM!" Toad shouted.  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere in the mansion  
  
"I thought you ran off with peter pan?' Jamie said as Jamie II unpacked a suitcase.  
  
"Biggest mistake of my life. That basterd told me I was the only one… but then he brought this bitch named Wendy to Never never land and things just went down hill from there."  
  
"Too much information." Jamie said simply in disgust. "You said you could help me with the Player Power?"  
  
"Of course." Jamie II said. "In order for you to learn your true potential, you must master the player Power and fight Toad, only then can you become the true player.  
  
"So how do I become the true player?"  
  
"Sleep with lots of girls."  
  
"But wouldn't that make me a slut?"   
  
"No. Only girls are sluts. Guys are Players."  
  
"What a PC age we live in." Jamie replied dryly.  
  
Ain't it great." Jamie II said with a smile as he led Jamie away.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere in Bayville  
  
"My car…" Duncan moaned as he looked at the ruined sports car.  
  
"I would worry less about the car and more about you." Duncan turned to see Evan standing behind him, smiling.  
  
"Crap." Duncan muttered as Evan knocked him out.  
  
--------------------  
  
Where am I…" Duncan said as he woke up. To his horror, he realized he was in a dress and chained up in the sewers.  
  
"They got you too, huh?" Duncan turned to see Kelly in the same predicament as him.  
  
"I hate my life…" Duncan moaned.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Good morning Angels." Came Toad's voice over the intercom box.  
  
"Good Morning Toady..." Rahne, Jubilee, and X all said as they wore skimpy outfits.  
  
"Good Morning Bosly." Toad said.  
  
"Morning Toady." Forge said as he sat behind the desk.  
  
"Here's your mission angel. One Duncan Matthews has recently gone missing. You are to find Duncan, and beat the snot out of that muscle bound jock for all the heel he put me threw." Toad's voice said as it was raised.  
  
"Calm down Toady." Forge said.  
  
"Yes. Of course. "You have your mission angels. Toady out."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" X asked as the girls all ran out of the room.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's study  
  
"Half Pints hooked up with Alvers again…" Logan muttered drunkenly. "Chucky, ya gotta do something about this…"  
  
"I'll see what I can do…" Xavier said as he lifted the bottle of scotch to his lips and took a long swallow. "Lets see here." Xavier said as he concentrated. "Maybe I can erase his memories about how he feels for her…"  
  
"Cool…" Logan said before his eyes glazed over and he began to drool on himself.  
  
"Oopsie…" Xavier giggled.  
  
"Bloody righteous!" Banshee shouted.  
  
"Hazzah!" Magneto said sloppily.  
  
"I'm a little girl…" Logan said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"Dance! Dance! Dance!" the Morlock shouted at Duncan and Kelly, who were Dancing to bad Brittany Spears music.  
  
"I hate my life…" Kelly and Duncan moaned at the same time.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I know. It's Christmas. Sue me. Anyhow. Send in those ideas and lets get this thing wrapped up.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	9. Beating Mr Duncan Or the Reaper Comes wi...

Autumn Fun: Beating Mr. Duncan: Or The Reaper come with Hi-Jinks  
  
I know. It's the new freaking year. But hey. You do not rush great master works. So the insane people behind this chapter are:  
  
Ellen: Forge hits on Storm? Hmm….  
  
Road Rage: The Grim Reaper Help's the Brotherhood fight Hell's Minions? I can do that.  
  
Red Witch: Your usual amount of torture for Kelly and Duncan will be carried out.  
  
Hids: Killer Furbies? I like that idea. I like it a lot.  
  
MCM: Calm down. I read your reviews three times and my head still hurts. Simple ideas! SIMPLE ONE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Omega: Great, now he's snapped. I hope you're all happy.  
  
Descendent: ON WITH THE SHOW!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
******************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"This is the life…" Saddam said as he lounged with the other denizens of hell in the 'Hood House ™  
  
"Ya. I really like it." Hitler said simply as he roasted a hot dog.  
  
"This blows…" Lance muttered as he stared at the Denizens and Dracula from a window. "That's my hot dog that Nazi's roasting. MINE!"  
  
"Calm down boy." Wanda said as she put a biscuit in Lance's mouth.  
  
"So what do we do? We can't fight them." Pietro said simply. "They've got Nixon!" Pietro shouted as he pointed at Nixon, who was strumming Lance's guitar.  
  
"I'm Meeting you hippies Halfway!" Nixon shouted as he played a song.  
  
"MY Guitar!" Lance shouted as he crunched his biscuit.  
  
"The basterd." Pietro muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Then…perhaps I… can help you…." Came the cold voice from behind them. The Brotherhood turned to see the dark specter himself behind them, sickle and all.  
  
"There's something you don't see every day. Its death." Blob muttered to himself.  
  
"Hi there. Wanda Maximoff. Big fan of your work." Wanda said happily as she shook deaths hand.  
  
"Is… she always… like this?" Death asked Lance.  
  
"You have no clue." Lance said simply.  
  
"So we've seen death." Pietro said simply. "Shouldn't we be dead then?"  
  
"Not… all the… rumors are true…" Death stated. "I… Like kittens… sunny clouds, happy… bunnies, and starlit nights…" Death stated. "I'm… Not all… bad…"  
  
"Okay." Pietro said plainly. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here… to bring them… back to… hell…" Death stated coldly. "And I… need your… help…"  
  
"Death needs our help. I always figured that would happen." Blob said dryly.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"So your Toad's Bosly?" Storm asked Forge as they lounged around the couch.  
  
"Yea. It's a pretty sweet deal. I just connect him to the angels and get paid a lot of green." Forge said simply as he pulled out the large roll of bills.  
  
"Nice." Storm said imply.  
  
"So you wanna do something later?"  
  
"You're half my age." Storm stated.   
  
"Physically. Not mentally." Forge pointed out.  
  
"Point." Storm conceded.  
  
"So shall we?" Forge asked.  
  
"Grow up a little more." Storm said as she walked away.  
  
"I hate my life." Forge muttered as he sat alone on the couch.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"There's Duncan." X said as she popped her claws.  
  
"That's all?" Jubilee asked as Duncan danced around in a dress. "I feel almost sorry for him."  
  
"Almost." X said simply. "Ready?"  
  
"I'm ready." Rahne said as she morphed into her wolf form.  
  
"So am I." Jubilee said as he hands crackled with energy.  
  
"Angels, lets do this.' X said as Toady's Angels charged towards Duncan, who was dancing for the Morlocks entertainment.  
  
"Salvation!' Kelly shouted. Before the girls trampled over him. "My spleen…"  
  
"Hello Duncan." X said with a smirk as Caliban ate some popcorn.  
  
"Ohhh… I didn't see this coming." Caliban muttered to Calisto, who ate some cotton candy.  
  
"Shhhhh…" Calisto said as Duncan backed away in fear.  
  
"Come here Bub." X said as she angels approached Duncan menacingly.  
  
"Our father who…" Duncan began as the angels began massacring him.  
  
"Ohhh…. He ain't pretty no more." Evan muttered to Scale-face, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"HELP ME!" Duncan shouted as his ear went flying by Calisto.  
  
"Blood spray!" Caliban shouted as he picked up a piece of plastic and help it over him to protect him from the spray of human blood.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood House ™  
  
"Ready…" Death asked as the Brotherhood stood at attention in makeshift armor.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain." Blob said as he had a kettle on his head. Pietro was wearing a catcher's uniform and Lance was covered in various pots and pans. Wanda had a hockey mask on with a hokey stick and pads.  
  
"Nixon's mine." Lance muttered. "Damn Republican Basterds…" Lance muttered as he smacked his baseball bat6 in his hands.  
  
"Dibs on Saddam." Blob said simply.   
  
"I got Gandhi…" Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"Osama's my bitch." Wanda added.  
  
"What…About Hitler and Napoleon…" Death stated.  
  
"And the '76 Dodgers?" Blob asked.  
  
"Leave… them… to me." Death said simply. "I can… deal with them."  
  
"Well then, lets go be merchants of death." Wanda said with a twisted smile.  
  
"CHARGE!!!" Pietro shouted as he ran into the house in front of the others. His screams soon echoed throughout Bayville, for Dracula had called in the most demonic force imaginable to assist him.  
  
"I'm not going in there." Blob said simply as Pietro's screams for mercy went unanswered.  
  
"Agreed." Wanda stated.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pietro screamed as he ran out of the house being chased by millions of Furbies. All with their beady little eyes and bloodthirsty words… God I hated those Basterds…  
  
"Dear God. Dracula turned out the hired Guns." Wanda stated in horror as the hairballs streamed by the Brotherhood.  
  
"To Victory!' Lance shouted as he led the Brotherhood in a galvanized charge into their house to reclaim it from the denizens of hell.  
  
"My spine…" Nixon roared.  
  
********************  
  
Later that day  
  
"Thank…You…" The grim reaper stated to the Brotherhood as he sent his charges back to hell.  
  
"No problem." Lance said. "It was worth it to get our house back."   
  
"I'll be… seeing you… all real… soon." Death stated as he disappeared.  
  
"Well. Isn't that nice." Blob said with a smile. "Wait a minute…"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"You are ready to take on Toad." Jamie two stated as Jamie emerged from a room.  
  
"Yes." Jamie said. And soon the power of the player shall be mine." Jamie demanded sinisterly. "For the rein of Multiple the Mighty begins anew!" Jamie shouted as he put on his multiple the Mighty costume. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Whatever." Jamie II said as he walked away muttering to himself.  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere in Xavier's  
  
"A nice relaxing day." Cyclops said simply. Before he was surrounded by light and beamed up into a spaceship.  
  
"Not again…" Scott moaned when he saw Kang and Kodos.  
  
*******************  
  
Well. Next chapter is finally the insane conclusion. So send in those ideas before its spring. IT'S ALMOST OVER MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	10. It's about Damn Time Or The End of Anoth...

Autumn Fun: It's about Damn Time; Or The End of another Season  
  
Hey… Its almost spring and I'm just finished with Autumn Fun. Woot for procrastination. Anyhow, I think we all had a good run, don't you? But before I get carried away, the disturbed individuals behind this chapter are as follows.  
  
Todd Fan: Forge trying to convince Storm he'd be the perfect boyfriend? Hmmm… I think I can work with that.  
  
Rampage: Toad and his angels have a "party" to celebrate their victory? Ohhh… I like that.  
  
Jaina12: Todd and Jamie duke it out? I wonder…  
  
Red Witch: The Brotherhood rakes the leaves in their own special way? I love that idea.  
  
Road Rage: The true player shall be discovered this chapter, per you request at the start of this fic.  
  
And now, with out further ado, I present the END OF AUTUMN FUN!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, A.k.a The 'Hood House ™, otherwise known as the pimple on Bayville's ass, the great depression, the home of the Brotherhood of Evil mutants, place of much insanity, I think you all get the picture…  
  
"Well, that was fun…" Lance muttered as he finished cleaning out the house of the mess that the denizens of hell had made.  
  
"You're telling me." Wanda muttered.  
  
"I don't want to know why they had this thing out." lance said as he threw away a game of twister.  
  
"I always wondered about Nixon and Hitler." Wanda said simply. "They were to buddy-buddy for my tastes."  
  
"Please, I didn't need that image in my head." Lance said as he beat his head against the wall.  
  
"Man, we still have to rake the yard." Wanda muttered as she and Lance walked outside where Pietro and Blob were arguing.  
  
"It is so faster!" Pietro shouted at Blob.  
  
"Is not!" Blob shouted back.  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"You're a moron!"  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Wanda asked as she and Lance walked over.  
  
"Blob wants to rake using a leaf blower." Pietro stated.  
  
"So. Makes sense. It will go a lot faster." Lance said.  
  
"My way is faster." Pietro said simply.  
  
"What's your way?" Wanda asked.  
  
"You fool!" Lance shouted. "You asked Pietro to perform one of his Ideas! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!!!" Lance screamed.  
  
"Good god…" Blob muttered as Pietro smiled at his sister.  
  
"Watch." Pietro said as he ran around the yard at lightening speed and then stopped in front of the Brotherhood. "Voila! Almost done…"  
  
"What did you do?" Lance asked. "The yard looks the same."  
  
"Does it?" Pietro asked as he picked up an empty gas can and waved it in front of the other Brotherhood members with a smile.  
  
"Sweet Jesus…" Wanda muttered as Lance and Blob backed away slowly.  
  
"And now watch, as I take care of our leaf problem." Pietro said as he lit a match and tossed it into the backyard, which then went up… well, like dry leaves soaked in gas do.  
  
"RUN!" Lance shouted as he and Blob ran away from the raging inferno.  
  
"Its so pretty…" Wanda's muttered as she stared at the flaming backyard.  
  
"And once again, Pietro solves the problem. Hey, what's' cooking?" Pietro asked as he smiled, sniffing the air. He then realized that he was on fire. "Not good." Pietro muttered as he went up like a pile of oil soaked rags.  
  
"That's what you get for using so much hair spray." Wanda said as Pietro ran around on fire.  
  
"BAD DAY!" Pietro screamed. "IT BURNS LIKE NAPALM!"  
  
"Heh." Wanda said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!!!"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Well done girls…" Toad said as he greeted his angels at the door.  
  
"So what are we going to do now Toady?" The girls all piped up.  
  
"We party of course." Toad said as a disco ball and funky seventies music began playing. Forge danced by with an Afro.  
  
"So we're going to party like it's the movie Deep throat!" Jubilee, Rahne and X sang as they carried Toad into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"SHA-ZAM!" Toad shouted as the door slammed shut.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's study  
  
"Where did the funky seventies music come from?" Wolverine asked as he, Beast, Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw, Banshee, Magneto, Xavier, and Sabertooth sat around Xavier's study, completely sloshed out of their minds. Mastermind was sleeping in the corner with a lampshade on his head.  
  
"Oh thank god Laddie. I though I was the only one that heard that music." Banshee said as he downed another drink.  
  
"I think I'm the most wasted." Magneto said simply as he looked at the empty keg in front of him.  
  
"Na. That award goes to Sabertooth." Xavier said as he pointed at Sabertooth, who was standing in front of Xavier's grandfather clock.  
  
"Hey Chuck, you're clock doesn't flush." Sabertooth stated as he zipped up.  
  
"Another round!" Xavier shouted.  
  
"Oh it's the end of a season and we're drunk again…" Magneto sang.  
  
"We're here really wasted with some friends…" Beast added.  
  
"We're out of aspirin so the hang over will be a pain…"  
  
"And when I am driving I take up three lanes!" Banshee finished as the drunks downed another round.  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere in the mansion  
  
"Forge, what's with the Afro?" Storm asked as she stared at Forge.  
  
"Hey baby, its out of sight. With me as a boyfriend, things are always groovy."   
  
"Have you been smoking some of the traditional seventies herbs?" Storm asked dryly.  
  
"Maybe." Forge said with a sly smile as Storm started to walk away. "Hey, I'm good with machines! I can fix things." Forge said as he showed off his skill by turning the toaster into a small nuclear reactor, which then began to vibrate, as it turned red. "Oops." Forge said as he tossed it away and created a small mushroom cloud in the living room where Bobby and Amara where.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bobby screamed as he ran out of the room glowing a strange green color.  
  
"Get back here Boy toy!" Amara shouted as she ran after him, her arms turned into green, slimy tentacles and she had a third eye.  
  
"You're a strange little man." Storm stated.  
  
"There's an understatement." Forge said simply. "I'm thirty years out of my time stream and you say I'm just weird?" Forge said simply. "Oh and did I mention that I have the hormones and sex drive of a teenager?" Forge said as his eyebrows did a jig.  
  
"Really?" Storm asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Really." Forge said simply with a smile.  
  
"The attic?"   
  
"Let's go." Forge said with a smile as the two of them ran off, hand in hand.  
  
********************  
  
Back to Toad  
  
"That was great." X said with a satisfied smile as she Rahne and Jubilee lay in bed. Toad sat in a chair smoking a pipe.   
  
"I do so love these fic's." Toad said with a smirk before the door blew off its hinges. "Then again…" Toad muttered as multiple the mighty emerged into the room.  
  
"Father! I have come to take your place as the true player." Jamie shouted at Toad.  
  
"Yea. Right." Rahne said. Before Jamie stared at her, pulling her under his player powers. "You can make multiple copies of yourself…. Oh that's kinky." Rahne said as she hopped over and began to fondle Jamie.  
  
"Who da pimp?" Jamie asked as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Rahne!" Toad shouted. "Curse you Jamie. But my power is absolute." Toad shouted in a dark voice as storm clouds gathered.  
  
"No Toad. Mine is." Jamie said as he concentrated and Jubilee also bounded over. So did Jean, Kitty, Emma Frost, Amara and Storm, all clinging to Jamie.  
  
"Damn. His powers have grown." Toad muttered.  
  
"Ahem." Jamie turned to see a very pissed off Bobby, Lance, Scott, and Forge, all with baseball bat in their hands.  
  
"Uh oh." Jamie muttered to himself. "Perhaps my powers are a bit to powerful." Jamie said simply as the girls all cooed while they clung to him.  
  
"You're dead squirt." Lance muttered.  
  
"Oh yea." Forge said simply as his arm morphed into a giant gun.  
  
"Eep." Jamie muttered as he bolted out of the room.  
  
"GET HIM!" The guys all screamed as they bolted after Jamie. Lance walked over to toad, shaking his head.  
  
"Toad?" Lance asked. "The fic is almost over, better correct the damage done to the player force."  
  
"But I'll lose my powers until the next one. I don't want to give them up."  
  
"You have to." Lance said simply. "It's the way of the player to eventually let the hoe down for a brief period."  
  
"What a PC age we live in." Toad muttered to himself. "Oh well. I guess your right. Let the power of the player leaves me." Toad said as a strange energy left him.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I SLEPT WITH TOAD!" Rahne and Jubilee screamed as they ran upstairs to the shower.  
  
"Aren't you going to run away?" Toad asked X.  
  
"Why? I like you for you. Player power or no." X said as she tackled Toad to the ground.  
  
"SHAZAM!" Toad shouted.  
  
"Oh sweet Jesus." Lance muttered as he clutched his stomach and ran out of the room.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood house  
  
"So its over." Pietro said simply.  
  
"I hope so." Blob muttered. "I'm looking forward to a nice long break."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Wanda said simply. "Spring is coming up in a couple of months and that's the one season Descendent hasn't done yet."  
  
"A crap." Lance muttered. "We're doomed."  
  
"Oh yea." Toad said simply as X nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Do you have to do that here?" Pietro asked simply. "Its really disgusting."  
  
"Got a problem with it Bub?" X demanded.  
  
"No." Pietro said in a timid voice.  
  
"Well. We have a few months of piece. Only one thing to do then." Blob said simply.  
  
"Party?" Lance asked.  
  
"But of course." Blob said as a disco ball dropped down and funky music began top play. "PARTY!!!"  
  
********************  
  
A big Thanks to all who made this insane fic possible. You all deserve to be committed along side of me. (Deep Breath)  
  
Thanks a lot Red Witch, Todd Fan, Gofn1, HoneyBug17, Ellen, Fennchan, Abbalover, TheScribe3, Sandlot, Viewer, SandsO, MCM, Rushikayu, Road Rage, JheregAssasin, Neko, Haretrigger, Bardic Feline, Chia4, Pyro Tsunami, Dark Lord, Hids, Frodo Hobbit, Jaina12, S.Mark Gunther, Dark Lord of Sorcery, Captain Marvel, Ellen, Lord of Shadows, Tsunami, Random, and Stupid X. You all are in dire need of medical help. I'm glad to call you friends and colleges. Stay tune for Spring Fun. Hopefully I'll get that one done in spring. Peace out and stay crazy,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
